Mysteries Are from Mars
by lavendermenace
Summary: When Stosh Piznarzky comes to Neptune, California, Keith Mars knows things must be bad for Veronica's ex to come to him and his daughter for help. Piz tells Keith that someone is purposefully sabotaging his radio show. The police won't believe him and the "accidents" keep getting worse. It's up to Keith and Veronica to solve this problem.
As Keith Mars walked home from the Neptune Police Station where he had collected his latest check for a bounty, he felt like someone was watching him. Decades spent as a police officer and eventually a private eye had honed his senses. He pulled a stick of gum out of his pocket as he adjusted the pistol in his holster. Whoever had followed him thinking he was an easy target had another thing coming. As he reached down to tie his shoe, he glanced behind him in time to see a shadowy figure duck behind a dumpster by Denitos Arms Apartment Complex.

Keith could see that his home was about a block down from where he was now. The streetlight above his head flickered ominously. He had two choices here. He could go home, call the sheriff, and let the local police take care of this. Given, the local police didn't have the best track record when it came to stopping crime. If they were better at their jobs, Keith and his daughter might be out of work. His other choice was to confront the problem directly. He knew which option he preferred.

He turned to walk towards the apartment complex. His well worn leather shoes hushed his footsteps. He edged towards the dumpster ducking between cars in the packing lot. He approached the corner of the dumpster. He said, "Alright back there, I don't want any trouble. You come on out and face me and we'll take care of this one way or the other."

A familiar head of shaggy brown hair peaked over the top of the dumpster as Stosh Piznarzky ambled around the corner towards Keith. He hadn't seen Piz since Veronica and Piz broke up three years ago. He still missed having a potential son-in-law that had never been arrested or suspected of a crime. "Hey Mr. Mars, sorry for the secrecy. I bet you didn't expect to see me again what with the break up and the murder suspect boyfriend."

"You weren't on the top of my list of people who might sneak up on me, but it is a happy surprise." He pulled Piz in for a hug and noted the rumpled t-shirt and ripped jeans Piz wore. Piz looked like he hadn't slept in a few weeks. "Big city radio biz must be taking a toll on you, son. How about you come home for a drink?"

"I'd love to catch up, but first I need you and Veronica's help." Piz rubbed at his eyes then wrapped his arms around himself. Keith knew that Veronica would feel awkward about seeing Piz again. She was living with Logan who had a history of jealousy. Keith signed. Piz continued, "I don't know who else to ask."

"Hold that thought. This sounds like a situation where I'm going to need some coffee." Keith covered a yawn against his arm. "Come to my house and we can sit down and talk." Piz opened his mouth to argue and Keith held up his hand. "If after I hear your problem I feel that Veronica is needed, I'll call her. Sound good to you?" Piz nodded and motioned for Keith to lead the way.

Walking the last block to Keith's house, the two men were quiet. Keith wondered what Piz's situation could be. He mentally crossed off corporate crimes like money laundering or tax evasion. The radio station that Piz worked for didn't make huge money and judging from Piz's appearance, his problems were not part of the more money, more problems philosophy. From Piz's haggard face, he was guessing the issue was more personal. If he had to guess, he would say black mail. People who got involved with PI's could be unfortunate targets for opportunistic bad guys if the Piz and Veronica sex tape incident was any indicator.

Keith unlocked his front door and turned on the living room light. He hung up his jacket on the hook by the door keeping his holster on. Piz slipped in after him and closed the door. Keith locked the door behind him and shuffled to the kitchen to start a pot of coffee. "Please sit. What can I do for you?"

Piz sank into the middle seat on the couch angled towards the opening to the kitchen and Keith's leather Lazyboy. "I think someone is trying to sabotage my radio show. We keep having accidents and they're escalating from the occasional power disruption to my crew actually getting injured. I can't do this job if I don't know whether I'm safe doing it."

"Have you talked to the police about this? Last time I checked, this would be the New York City police department's territory."

"Of course, I've talked to the police. They don't believe me."

"I could recommend some PI's in New York. Hard to believe, but Veronica and I aren't the only ones in the biz."

"You are the best though. Please, come to New York. Look into it. If you feel like it's not a case you want to take after that, don't take it. If it's about money, I can pay you." Piz took out his wallet. Keith stilled Piz's hand.

"We're not going to take your money before we decide if there's a case. I'll talk to Veronica. We should be able to take a week's vacation next week to New York City. If we see enough to merit a case, we'll talk terms."

"Thank you, Mr. Mars. Piz stuck out his hand to shake. Keith took his had and pumped it twice. He stretched and unhooked his harness. His bed was calling his name regardless of the cup of coffe waiting for him.

"I'll make up a bed for you on the couch. Get some sleep. We'll talk to Veronica in the morning." Piz grabbed linens from the closet in the hall. He'd barely laid his head on the pillow before he was snoring. Keith turned out the light and whispered, "Good night, kid."


End file.
